


doggy dicks

by kda



Category: Doggie - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kda/pseuds/kda
Summary: Links
Relationships: idk





	doggy dicks

**Author's Note:**

> 📉

https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?commit=Search&page=1&utf8=✓&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcreators%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Bestiality&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Park&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=desc&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=

https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?commit=Search&page=5&utf8=✓&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcreators%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Bestiality&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Puppy&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=desc&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=

https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Dragon&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreators%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Eggpreg&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=_score&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=desc&commit=Search

https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=2692&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Bestiality&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Master*s*Pet

https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Watersports/works?commit=Sort+and+Filter&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&include_work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=10836&page=1&utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Bestiality&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=

https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Public+Humiliation&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Watersports

https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Public%20Nudity/works?commit=Sort+and+Filter&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&page=1&utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Bestiality&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=

https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=2692&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Bestiality

https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=2692&include_work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=10315&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Public+Humiliation&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Plot+What+Plot*s*Porn+Without+Plot

https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=23&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Filming&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Bestiality


End file.
